


Privilege

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

They had been chasing a rapist in Lincoln, Nebraska for the past three days. Each of the victims had been a woman between the ages of 25 and 35, as well as a minority, two were African American and the other was Latina. In addition to signs of sexual assault, they were all shot in the stomach and left to bleed out, giving them just enough time to think about what was done to them before they died. But finally, they believed the had a break in the case. A young, Native-American woman by the name of Tala Bryant had been approached by a white man in his early-30s. 

“Walk me through what happened,” Spencer said to Tala as Emily questioned to suspect nearby. “Give me as much detail as you possibly can.”

“I came here from Denton to let off a little steam,” she said shaking, the suspect’s eyes boring into her. “School has been kicking my ass, so I decided to meet a friend here for a couple of drinks. She wasn’t here yet, so I sat down at the bar and after a few minutes, he sat down next to me and started making moves. I wasn’t interested, so I just told him I was here to meet a friend, but he wouldn’t let it go, so I walked outside to wait for my friend.”

“Then what happened?” Spencer asked, moving in between Tala and the suspect so she wouldn’t have to look at him. “Take your time.”

“My friend still wasn’t there, so I leaned against the brick wall, out front. I purposely waited out front because there were other people there. But he followed me outside and braced his hands around my head. Kept blocking me from moving away. And then he put his lips on me,” she said, bringing her hand up to her neck to try and wipe away the evidence of what he’d done to her. “When he moved his hand to my pants, I panicked, ducked under his arm and ran as fast as I could. I ran toward voices. That’s when I ran into a group of cops. They chased after him and now here I am. Is he the one responsible for the murders and rapes in the area?” she asked softly. 

Of course Spencer couldn’t confirm or deny that this suspect was there guy, but his professional opinion was that this was the man they were looking for. “We can’t be sure, but we will be taking him in for questioning,” he assured her. When he glanced back, he was more convinced than ever that this was the man they were looking for - they’d profiled their rapist and killer as a white man between 30 and 40, well-built, from a well-to-do family, with an extreme hatred for minorities of all kinds. There he was - staring down at Tala as if she was a piece of meat. 

“I’ve never had myself a feather before,” the man said, causing Spencer to clench and Tala to roll her eyes. Feather was a derogatory slur for an American Indian. Similarly, racists referred to those from India as Dots. As Spencer continued to ask Tala questions, anything that might link him to the other three women, the man wouldn’t let up. “Typical redskin,” he shouted, trying to get away from Emily and up in Tala’s face. “Probably came here from some reservation where you get all kinds of benefits that my tax dollars pay for and you think you don’t owe me anything, Squaw?”

“Enough!” Spencer shouted, turning around and placing his hand on the suspect’s chest to keep him at bay. “Eno…”

“Typical redneck asshole,” Tala shouted back. “Thinking you know everything. For your information, less than a quarter of my people live on reservations. Probably because your government keeps stealing our land out from under our feet. You think just because you are a man you’re entitled to my body. Well, you’re not. My body is a privilege you haven’t earned!” 

Emily stood there with the suspect’s hands tied behind his back, waiting to see if there was anything else Tala had to say. She was on a roll and Emily didn’t want to interrupt it unnecessarily. As she thought, Tala had other things on her mind. “What? Did those other woman peg you as the entitled loser you are and walk away? Did they try and fight back when you took what didn’t belong to you? Did they laugh at the size of you? Did that make you mad?”

“Those bitches got exactly what was coming to them!” he screamed, his face red and throat hoarse with rage. 

With his hands cuffed behind his back, Emily brought him toward the police car. “Looks like you have some explaining to do, Mr. Cook.”

Spencer turned back toward Tala and smiled. “Are you okay?” he asked. “That was an impressive show of force.”

“Thank you. Unfortunately, I am used to men like him,” she said. “I appreciate you standing up for me though.”

Spencer shook his head dismissively. “Just doing my job. Plus, I should be the one thanking you. That outburst is going to go a long way to a full-blown confession. Do you want one of the officers to drive you home now?”

Tala hugged her arms tighter to her chest and shivered. Spencer’s first instinct was to take off his suit jacket and hang it over her shoulders. It wasn’t cold out at all, but she was in shock; the body did crazy things when it was in shock. “I would yea, but, would you mind riding with me too? I don’t know these officers at all and I would feel more comfortable if you were there.”

“Not a problem,” he said, motioning toward the car. “Let’s go get you home.”


End file.
